


Tails from the Crypt

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Pony Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fumbled inside, coming up with a handful of long, thin golden leather cords, and his eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"Dude, is this like -- a <i>whip</i>?  I mean, y'know I like it rough, an' I'm down to give it a shot, but I thought you said you didn't --"</p><p>"No," Cas interrupted.  He tugged at the package until the object came free, swinging from Dean's hand.</p><p>Dean held it up, examining it quizzically until his eyes landed on the small silver plug, and a blush rose into his cheeks.</p><p>"Dude.  What?  You want me to -- I'm not -- I'm not wearin' a <i>horse's tail</i> in my <i>ass</i>, dude --"</p><p>"You have a cowboy fetish," Cas pointed out reasonably.</p><p>"Yeah, but we're talkin' like -- like Harrison Ford, not the <i>horse</i>..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tails from the Crypt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatabadchoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabadchoice/gifts).



> GODDAMMIT LYDIE I FUCKING DID IT.

"Dean," Cas said, leaning over to peer at the laptop screen, "we have an entire drawer of toys. Don't you think you're getting carried away?"

Dean gave him an incredulous look, then flipped the laptop screen towards Cas. "Dude, it's a friggin' _lightsaber_. A _vibrating_ lightsaber. How is that not awesome?"

Cas hummed. "I'm an angel of the Lord, Dean," he reminded him. "Is that not enough force in you?"

"You are a _dork_ ," Dean informed him, nudging his shoulder affectionately. "And the Force is _with_ you, not _in_ you. All that pop culture knowledge and you still make shitty references."

Cas ignored him. "Fine. But then I get to pick one out as well." He pulled the laptop closer and started typing.

"Thought I was gettin' _carried away_ ," Dean mocked, imitating Cas' trademark air quotes. He leaned in to get a look, but Cas turned away, blocking his view.

"No. I want to surprise you."

Dean gave him an exaggerated eye-roll, but a tingle of nervous anticipation coiled into his belly.

A week later, Sam walked into the kitchen, holding a smallish box by the tips of his fingers. He dropped it on the table, wiping his hands like he'd just picked up a dead cockroach.

"Dude, I do _not_ want to know why something from, uh, 'Lydie's Love Palace' just arrived at the front door."

Dean grinned at him around a mouthful of cheeseburger. "Well, Sammy, sometimes when two dudes love each other very, very much --"

"Veto," Sam interrupted loudly, closing his eyes and covering his ears. "Jesus, couldn't you guys even _pretend_ to be discreet?"

Dean drained his beer, then let out a solemn belch. "Nah. Too much trouble to find another way to traumatize my baby brother."

"You're foul," Sam muttered as Cas wandered into the kitchen. "Cas, can't you do something about him?"

"Many things," Cas replied, completely unfazed. Sam groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, and Dean cackled.

"We got mail," he said to Cas, picking up the package and waving it suggestively. "But unless we wanna wake up to ants in the bed, we probably shouldn't open it at the kitchen table."

"Fire ants," Sam agreed. "Possibly snakes. Fucking tarantulas, if you don't keep that shit to your room."

Dean got up, depositing his plate in the sink before heading out the door. "You just need to get laid, little bro," he called over his shoulder. Cas gave Sam an apologetic look before following, but he couldn't quite disguise the small smile on his face. 

Sam dropped into a chair, forehead hitting the table with a thunk.

As soon as Cas closed the door to their room behind them, Dean was tearing into the package, scattering bits of cardboard to the floor.

"Dude!" he said gleefully, pulling out a thick silicone dildo and throwing the box on the bed. He fiddled with the base until it lit up bright red, emitting a faint buzz.

He raised the dildo, brandishing it at Cas. "Cas," he intoned ominously, "I am your father."

Cas just raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "That would be disturbing on multiple levels."

"Spoilsport," Dean said, thwacking him on the shoulder before switching it off and tossing it to the bed. "Okay, so what's your mystery purchase then? Better not be more of that disgusting honey-flavored lube."

"That wasn't my best idea," Cas admitted. He picked up the package and held it out.

Dean fumbled inside, coming up with a handful of long, thin golden leather cords, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Dude, is this like -- a _whip_? I mean, y'know I like it rough, an' I'm down to give it a shot, but I thought you said you didn't --"

"No," Cas interrupted. He tugged at the package until the object came free, swinging from Dean's hand.

Dean held it up, examining it quizzically until his eyes landed on the small silver plug, and a blush rose into his cheeks.

"Dude. What? You want me to -- I'm not -- I'm not wearin' a _horse's tail_ in my _ass_ , dude --"

"You have a cowboy fetish," Cas pointed out reasonably.

"Yeah, but we're talkin' like -- like Harrison Ford, not the _horse_..."

Cas eyed him consideringly, then reached over to where Dean's cowboy hat hung from the wall, settling it on his own head.

Dean's eyes dilated visibly, and he swallowed with an audible click. "God, sometimes I hate havin' an angel boyfriend who knows me better'n I do," he muttered.

Cas tilted his head, and Dean's gaze dropped to the shadows the hat cast into the contours of his face. "There's no shame in what you enjoy," he said, reaching out to trace the curve of Dean's lips. "I've never understood the human need to ascribe arbitrary shame or pride in pleasures."

"Ugh," Dean complained, but he kissed the tip of Cas' thumb. "Not all of us are older'n literal dirt, y'know. If society tells us humans somethin' is fuckin' weird, s'hard to shake."

Cas nodded. "It's fascinating, but unfortunate." He brushed his thumb over Dean's lip again, then stroked his jaw. "Dean, you _know_ I'll never make you do anything you truly object to."

"Yeah, yeah. You're just irritatingly good at getting under my defenses." He gazed up at Cas through his lashes. "Keep the hat on?"

Cas' eyes brightened, and the slow smile that spread across his face reminded Dean why he always ended up giving in to Cas' weird-ass requests.

Dean reached up, grabbing onto the sides of the hat and pulling Cas closer. "Dork," he affirmed, bringing their lips together.

Cas just sighed into his mouth, and they made out lazily for several minutes, before hands began creeping underneath hemlines and slipping into waistlines. Cas backed Dean towards the bed, and he went willingly, shrugging off his t-shirt and tossing it to the floor.

"Christ," Dean breathed, eyeing the ridiculous juxtaposition of Cas' ever-present holy-tax-account get-up with the cowboy hat. "You have no excuse to look so hot."

"Are you complaining?" Cas murmured, lowering his mouth to a nipple until the brim of the hat brushed against Dean's throat.

"Not -- not sure yet." Dean arched, and Cas trailed his fingers down his torso, followed by his lips. He worked at Dean's waistband until he could tug his jeans down and off, and then his boxers.

"Feelin' a little naked here, dude," Dean managed, tugging at Cas' shirt.

"Well, you are," Cas pointed out, reasonably. He allowed Dean to unbutton his shirt and push it down his shoulders, shrugging it off and throwing it to the floor. Dean reached for his slacks, but Cas knocked his hands away, climbing up to straddle his waist.

Dean bucked his hips, and in response Cas tightened his knees, grabbing both of Dean’s wrists in one strong hand and pinning him to the bed. With his free hand he picked up the plug, long strands dangling between his fingers.

Dean swallowed audibly, his eyes tracking the motion. Cas just looked him up and down, cowboy hat still perched absurdly on his head, then brought the plug up until the strands trailed over Dean’s chest, brushing over his nipples.

“Cas,” Dean gasped, muscles straining in an effort to keep still.

“Shh,” Cas murmured. He tickled Dean’s ribs, ignoring the squirms, and smacked Dean’s stomach lightly.

“Cas,” Dean begged. He arched his back, leaking cock smeared on Cas’ stupid dress pants, but Cas just pushed him back to the bed.

“I _will_ tie you up if I must,” Cas informed him.

Dean snorted weakly. “Fine, but if you start yelling _giddy-up_ I’m so safewording.”

“Would you?” Cas dragged the plug lower, letting it dance over Dean’s hipbones, down to his groin, finally playing feather-light up Dean’s length. “Or would you beg me to keep touching you?”

“You’re a monster,” Dean mumbled even as his cock jerked.

“Of sorts,” Cas agreed. He stroked his thumb over the head, gathering precome on his fingertip, then brought it to his lips, watching Dean watch him with dilated eyes. “Roll over.”

Dean whined, but he rolled over obediently, getting to his knees and settling his head on his forearms.

“Perfect.” Cas paused for a moment to admire the sight, Dean’s back muscles flexing in the lamplight, and a slight blush in his face and creeping down his neck.

Without warning, he spanked Dean hard, once on each cheek, and Dean yelped.

“What was that for?” Dean complained over his shoulder, but the telltale flush deepened.

Cas just shrugged. “I like the noises you make.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll… make you noises…” Dean said, settling back on his arms. He could almost hear Cas’ eye-roll, and he bit back a smirk.

Finally Cas reached up, letting the strands of the tail brush over Dean’s neck, then down his spine, drawing a trail of goosebumps in its path. He lingered at the small of Dean’s back, letting the cords just tease at the curve of his ass. Instinctively, Dean pushed back against the teasing sensation, and was rewarded with two sharp strikes from the toy, leather thongs stinging on his skin.

Dean moaned, pressing his forehead to the pillow, but he didn’t protest.

“Good,” Cas praised, resuming his ministrations. “Be still.” He drew the tail up Dean’s spine again and then back down, this time dipping lower, until the strands slid between Dean’s cheeks, dragging over his hole.

Dean sucked in a breath, fingers flexing in the sheets, but he managed to keep still, and Cas smiled.

“So good,” he said again. He flipped the toy around deftly until the plug was caught between his thumb and forefinger, with the cords of the tail dangling down his wrists and over Dean’s thighs. He tapped the blunt head gently against Dean’s hole. “Do you want this?”

“You _know_ I do,” Dean said into the pillow.

“Are we green?”

“Yes, Cas, we’re fucking avocado,” Dean hissed. “Now will you fuckin’ _do something_?”

Cas spanked him again, this time bringing the leather between Dean’s cheeks, just grazing the tender skin of his rim, and Dean shuddered.

“I can do many things,” he said, but he took pity on Dean, reaching for the lube on the bedside table. He coated his fingers liberally, then applied some directly to Dean’s ass. Dean yelped at the shock of cold on his smarting skin, and Cas paused.

“Are you okay? Does that hurt?”

“Uh, you’re the one who just whipped me with a fuckin’ horse tail sex toy,” Dean complained, wiggling his hips.

“Dean, I don’t --“

“Dude, ‘m fine,” Dean interrupted. “It’s, y’know, good hurt. Green hurt.”

“Hmm.” Cas rubbed a slick fingertip around Dean’s rim, then without warning sank his thumb inside down to the knuckle.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean groaned, hole clenching around the finger.

Cas just smiled, bending down to press a kiss to Dean’s spine. “Not yet.” He slid his thumb in and out a few times before pulling it out, replacing it with his index and middle fingers.

Dean’s breathing went high and labored, knuckles white in the sheets as he tried not to shove himself back.

Cas stroked a soothing hand down his hip. “You can move.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Dean gasped. “Was about to fucking combust.” He shifted further onto his knees and braced one hand on the headboard, fucking himself back on Cas’ fingers in a slow, shallow rhythm, whimpering when Cas added a third.

Finally Cas pulled his fingers out and picked up the plug, coating it in an additional layer of lube. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, for fuck’s sake, ‘m _ready_ …”

Cas spanked him again, but softly, then pressed the plug against Dean’s hole. He pushed it inside, just twisting and thrusting in careful, gentle movements. Then Dean sucked in a deep breath and shoved himself back, taking the toy in deep until the golden strands of the tail lay flush against his ass, spilling down his thighs.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean moaned, a drop of sweat sliding down his spine.

“Is that how you want it?” Cas murmured, keeping his thumb pressed to the base of the toy. “Have it your way.” He fiddled with it briefly and it leapt to life, buzzing slowly.

“ _Fuck_!” Dean cried, body jerking. “You -- you didn’t tell me it was a _vibrator_ …”

“You didn’t ask,” Cas pointed out, infuriatingly smug.

“Fuckin’ -- fuckin’ hate you,” Dean breathed.

Cas slipped his hand under the tail and between Dean’s legs, errant leather strands brushing over Dean’s cock, wet and throbbing. “Do you?”

“Yes. No. God. Just –“

Cas climbed up to straddle Dean’s waist, letting Dean’s cock slide over his hole, and Dean sucked in a breath. Cas didn’t bottom often, not for lack of interest, but when Dean was sprawled out and begging for it, Cas found it hard to say no.

“How,” Dean grunted, “how d’you wanna do this? Don’t think you can fit in there too…”

“Hmm,” Cas said. He reached down, pushing a finger inside along the plug, and Dean choked. “Maybe. Not today, though.” He turned around until he was positioned over Dean’s mouth.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Den groaned. He reached up, grabbing Cas’ ass, and applied his tongue enthusiastically.

Cas’ breath hitched as Dean licked around his rim, and he bent his head, just nosing at Dean’s cock.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, nuzzling Dean’s balls. “So perfect.” He tugged gently at the strands of the tail, and Dean moaned, vibrating into Cas’ body.

Finally Dean pulled his mouth away, flapping his hand to the nightstand for the lube. Coating two fingers liberally, he pushed them inside.

“Shit,” he croaked, as Cas shuddered, fucking himself back. “Cas, please…”

“Shh,” Cas whispered, breath ghosting over the head of Dean’s cock, precome smearing on his lips. “Another finger, please.”

Dean whined, but obeyed, sliding his ring finger alongside the others. “Can’t you just, y’know, mojo yourself ready?”

“Yes.” He licked a slow stripe, tracing the vein on the underside with his tongue, and Dean’s head fell back. “But I like it when you do it.”

“Yeah, well, I like it when you do _me_ ,” Dean said without opening his eyes, fingers still working in and out.

Dean pushed them in deep, rubbing over Cas’ prostate, and Cas’ insufferable self-control finally cracked for the first time. He dropped his head, fingers digging into Dean’s thighs. Dean smiled through his own haze of lust, pulling his fingers out slowly.

“Ready, angel?” he whispered, nudging gently at Cas’ hips.

Cas dropped a kiss to the juncture between Dean’s thigh and groin, then with unsettling grace he flipped himself around, straddling Dean’s hips. He rubbed Dean’s cock between his legs, teasing it against his hole, and Dean groaned, arching.

“Fuckin’ killing me, baby.” He gripped Cas’ hips, trying to urge him down, but Cas just grabbed both his wrists tight into one strong hand, immobilizing them on his stomach. With his other hand, he reached back, tugging softly at the tail.

“ _Cas_ …”

Cas twisted the plug once, drawing out a low, guttural groan, before moving his hand to Dean’s cock. He stroked down its length once, then again, thighs flexing to keep himself just out of reach, then finally sank down, infinitesimally slow.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Dean gasped, hands twisting in Cas’ grip. His hips jerked up instinctively, but Cas forced them back to the bed with his free hand.

"Beautiful," Cas murmured. He reached down behind himself and fiddled with the toy, switching it up to high, and Dean convulsed, hands flexing in Cas' grip.

"Holy shit," he breathed, as the vibrations sent shivers through the strands of the tail between his legs. "Cas -- c'mon, baby -- _please_..."

Cas just hummed, rocking back and forth on Dean's cock with his eyes closed.

"Do you like it?"

" _Yes_." Dean rolled his hips again, and this time Cas let him, thigh muscles working to match Dean's rhythm.

Cas arched his back, taking Dean deeper, and tangled his hand in the tail again, thrusting shallowly.

"Cas," Dean gasped. "Dude -- keep doin' that, I'm not -- I'm not --"

"Shh." He let go of Dean's wrists, dragging his fingertips down his jaw, lingering on his lips, and Dean opened his mouth to lick at Cas' thumb.

"You can come." Cas twisted the plug and Dean sucked in a breath.

"But you --"

"I will." Cas finally wrapped his hand around his own cock, and within seconds Dean was coming hard, head thrown back into the pillows and both hands gripping Cas' thighs.

"Shit," Dean breathed. "Shit, 'm sorry, I --"

Cas ignored him, one hand working between his legs, the other pushing the toy in deep further, until it vibrated deep into Cas' body.

"So good," Cas said, shuddering. "So good -- Dean -- _Dean_ \--"

Finally Cas went rigid, spilling over his hand and onto Dean's stomach, dripping down between his legs and sticking to the leather strands.

"Dude," Dean complained as Cas collapsed onto his stomach. " _Dude_."

"Mmrph," Cas agreed.

"This thing is still -- y'know --" Dean shifted, vibrations twinging at both of them, and Cas twitched, eventually reaching over to tug the plug out and fling it to the floor.

"Christ," Dean said, throwing an arm over his eyes. "You're a kinky fuck, y'know that?"

Cas just blinked at him, unfazed. "Next time," he offered, pulling off the cowboy hat and settling it on Dean's head, "I could be the horse."

Dean just groaned. "No, _you'll_ be the --" He fished blindly under the bed until he came up with a brightly-colored drape, tucking it over himself.

Cas cocked his head. "Is it customary to wear a blanket?" he asked, running his hands over Dean's ribs.

Dean rolled his eyes, tugging Cas closer. "It's called a _serape_ , and yes… you know what, never mind."

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](twitter.com/relucanting)
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
